


Sports Problem

by DarklingsDaughter



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-16
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2018-03-01 17:41:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2781848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarklingsDaughter/pseuds/DarklingsDaughter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam wishes nothing more but to be back at home and not at the new school where they think she is a boy. But it's only her first day in the middle of the school year at Ouran when her life gets turned upside down by the obnoxious Host Club. SOMEONE GET ME OUT OF HERE! But whats up with her split personalities...or what does it depend on anyway?(KaoruXOc pairing with minor TamaxHaru)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> its not my fault that i keep on coming up with random ideas for new stories. but well this isnt soo random it will be a KaoruXOC story. Alrighty so i would liken to describe the apperance of Sammy. it is similar to the one of my oc but nobody really knows, right?Anyway so 'Sam' is trechnically my oc but i needed a unisex name and the first that came to my mind was Sam-Sammy-Samantha. But goin on with her description she has blood-red hair and her eyes are a deep shade of blue. she is... well plain when it comes to girl figure. As for her personality she is boyish, which she doesnt really notice, and she has much of personality complex. when she has her glasses on she is mean arrogant (in her own way) and when she has her glasses off she is shy(but that doesn't take way her boyish factor)
> 
> alrighty anyway hope you enjoy Disclaimer: i do not own ohshc

...my my the sporty host?

"Elite students are so awesome," some girls said as I passed them. "Just like Haruhi-kun!" Her friend replied.

What the hell, I thought. Think I've heard that name before...

Before I could think anymore I had to get to my homeroom. Class 1-A the sign read.

No one was inside except for a teacher. I went over to her and she said, just wait outside until she called me. I nodded and pushed my glasses up and let my bangs cover one of my eyes.

As I was waiting outside I started thinking about my siblings. Why did they only send me and not my brothers?! I whined inwardly. The teacher called for me and I scanned the classroom. All the girls looked at me interested but I had no idea why.

I only smiled and said, "Yo nice to meek you all I'm Sammy Katsuyuki."

Everyone in the class ooohed and aaahed. The teacher told me to take a seat.

I sat in front of a burnette. He was quite handsome but he somehow reminded me of somebody else.

I could feel people staring at me and looked around to see that most girls were drooling at me. As I stared at one in particuar with my head tilted to a side she blushed and looked away with the red tint glowing in her cheeks and moving to color her whole face like a wildfire.

I looked down at myself. I had my usual short blood-red hair, my sports pants and a black loose shirt, nothing out of the ordinary.

"Isn't Katsuyuki-kun cute?" A girl nearby me asked another girl and I froze.

A guy! They Think I'm a Fucking Guy?!

(time skip)

I ignored the class until the lunch bell rang.

The burnette behind me was being 'bullied' and I turned around to say something but I stopped because her 'bullies' were some twins... well that hit home making me close my mouth and sit back down.

I took out my bento as someone touched my shoulder. "Katsuyuki-san want to eat together?" The burnette asked.

I smiled fakely at him. "Sure," it was more that I had no one to sit with and the fact that he probably thinks I'm a boy made me uneasy.

As we started to head out the door burst open to reveal a blonde haired guy. Looked at me then at the burnette and back again until he grabbed the burnette and shouted at me, "Leave my beautiful daughter alone!"

I stared at him in confusion, Not again with the thought that im a guy... He glared at me and I glared back, not for any particular reason just the fact that he was being rude.

"Tamaki-sempai-" the burnette started to say but interrupted him, "Well let me tell you that you are the ruddest person since you just barged into the room while I wasn't doing anything. And just if you hadn't noticed that person is a guy not a girl!" The blonde looked taken aback and he started sulking which took me aback since I was expecting a retort.

Behind me I heard twin laughs and turned to see the orange haired twins. "Good one Sam-san!" They kept on laughing and I smiled sheepishly. "I really would like to know your names," I said looking at the burnette and the twins.

The three smiled and the burnette said, "I'm Haruhi Fujioka." I think I know that name from somewhere... I didn't have that much time to ponder on his name since the twins said, "Hikaru," one said, "and Kaoru," the other one said and they finished together with, "Hitachiin."

"So let's go have lunch with our new friend," Hikaru, I think, said mockingly. It is easy to difference them because I having a twin lets me know how annoying it is when the confuse you... especially if they think you are a guy.

I grabbed a stand of my bangs and played around with it as we headed to some gardens were we were supposed to be having lunch today.

We finnaly sat down below a tree and we started to eat in silence. It was a peaceful atmosphere until a squeaky voice said, "Hello Haru-chan Kao-chan Hika-chan!" I looked around and found a little kinder kid running towards us.

He was being followed by an expressionless giant. "Yo, Honey-senpai." The twins said together. I looked at them, did they just call this kid senpai?!

Suddenly there were some bright brown eyes right in front of me and I stared at them. "Ehhh who is this Haru-chan?" The kinder kid asked.

I smiled at him and said, "I'm Sammy Katsuyuki a new student here at Ouran." The child said, "Well I'm Mitsukuni Haninozuka and this is Takashi Morinozuka. We both are third years in Ouran. But you can call me Honey and him Mori."

My eyes widened, my goodness seniors that looked like preschoolers! or at least he does... What other horrors do this school have, I wondered inwardly.

First the think I'm a boy, not that I mind really, then this guy screams at me for no reason, he calls a guy a girl, and now the seniors are about the size of little kids.

After we all finished eating the blonde guy from before came over along with a raven haired guy. "I apologise for his rudeness Katsuyuki-san and by the way I am Kyoya Ootori," the raven haired guy said.

I never told him my name... Beside him the blonde who I didnt know his name was still sulking as he mumbled, "Daddy apologises of how he acted toward you for not doing anything to my beautiful daughter Haruhi, and yes I am conscious that he is a guy but he is still my beautiful daughter."

I nodded and faked smiled at him, "It's alright let's start again, My name is Sammy Katsuyuki. I am here on a sports and studied scholarships."

The aura around him changed instantly and he smiled charmingly and said, "Well I am Tamaki Souh, the king of the Host Club," Well that was an awesome recovery of attitude, I thought as I smiled at everyone.

We headed back to class as lunch was almost over when a guy approached me and my new friend Haruhi, from which I still couldn't shake off the feeling that I knew him from some where.

"You're Sammy Katsuyuki right?" He asked. I nodded and he sighted in relief.

"They had told me you were a girl but we were gonna have to let you go if you were, since girls aren't allowed in the soccer team," he bounded away happily before I could say a thing. But as I started thinking about it if I had said that I was a girl then I would have to quit the team but I would still have the grades scholarship and my parents wouldn't let me go back to Mexico and I would be stuck here without any fun.

I sighted exhausted and Haruhi-san beside me chuckled.

I looked at him confused and he whispered so that only I could hear, "You were always so clueless Samantha." My eyes widened and the memory of who he- I mean she is, "H-haruhi its nice to see you again!"

She chukled and said, "I realised who you were a couple of moments ago."

I gave her a genuine smile at her and said, "What gave me away my way too tanned skin or my accent?"

She laughed and said, "Both."

We arrived at the classroom once more and the classes continued.

(time skip)

Once classes had concluded an unpleasant thought crossed my mind.

Where was I gonna change exactly were for practice if they thought that i am a guy without the team discovering that i was a girl. I sent a message to the captain and the coach that I would be a tad late for practice and with that I took off looking for an empty classroom. I was in the east side of the school building almost without hope when a classroom caught my attention. An abandoned music room or Music Room #3 to be exact.

I opened the door and my eyes widened. Rose petals floated all around, a brilliant light blinded me, and some hands pulled me inside. When my sight came back to me I saw the people who i had eaten lunch with. Incudeing Haruhi.

"Welcome to the host club." They all had gathered at the door and were looking at me curiously until the raven, Ootori-san, spoke up, "You are late Sammy-san," then he turned to the ladies and said, "He is now open for service."

Some girls from my class screamed as Ootori whispered in my ear, "Act like a host in see great future in you just like I Haruhi, and if you don't I'll tell the sports team that you are a girl and they will kick you out of the team but you want be able to go back to were you live since you still have your academics scholarship apart that your mother won't let you."

He said all that in a breath and my eyes widened.

So he knew all along that I was a girl but whenever said anything about it. "Why," I mumbled and he smirked before saying, "You will make the incomes of the host club bigger if you join. And you better give a good show out of it or your little secret will be discovered," I nodded solemnly but smiled fakely.

"H-hello girls I am -" I was interrupted since the ground started shaking and a light brown haired girl was on top of a platform.

"Ahahahah! As manager of this club I shall observe you to decide which type of host are you." I sighted and said, "Fine then let me change so that at least when I get to practice the coach won't kill me." With that I turned to head to the changing room just to realize... were the hell is that?

A familiar chuckle made me turn, "I'll take you there Sam." Haruhi guided through the crowd of girls and pushed me into the what I suppose is the changing room.

I started laughing once she closed the door making her eye twitch in annoyance.

"What you laughing at Samantha?" She snapped.

"I never expected you to be friends of those guys," I said laughing harder. Harihi sighted and started explaining her reasons to join the club which were similar to mine in a way.

We were both blackmailed.

**OUTSIDE THE CHANGEING ROOM**

"What's taking those two sooooooo long!" Tamaki exaggerated as he paced in front of his guests. "Yo boss want us to figure it out?" Hikaru and Kaoru asked. "I have a better idea let's all go! I bet he is doing something to my beautiful daughter Haruhi!" Tamaki said imagining that scene of Haruhi being sexualy abused.

"You sure-" "Are perverted-" "Boss!" The twins teased the Host King. "Anyway I think is a bad idea to interrupt them." Kyoya said adjusting his glasses.

"I agree with Kyo-chan and so does Mori, right Takeshi?" Honey, who had already figured out about Sammy being a girl, said.

"En'" his cousin agreed.

"I don't care, just know that I heed to get Haruhi out of there because the pervert is with her- errrrrr I mean him."

The twins had shared a look and seeing the nearly visible smirk in Kyoyas secret somehow figured it out, "Let's let go boss go since he is so eager." They said in unison.

**BACK AT THE DRESSING ROOM**

"Ehh so Kyoya-senpai blackmailed you too?" I asked and she nodded, "But its not that bad," Haruhi stated and I snorted.

"Yeah and my mom will let me go back if I loose the sports scholarship," I say sarcasticly.

"You should start changing and while you do that I will tell you more about the host club." I nodded and started taking off my shirt without taking put my tight ports bra.

But as I did that the door opened and the dramatic blonde, Tamaki ran inside and stopped as he saw me.

I blushed instantly, "W-What the hell!" As he backed away I punched him in the face making him fall almost unconscious.

"YOU PERVERT!" My face almost as red as the color of my hair.

I put on the practice shirt on quickly as the rest of the host club entered the room. "Alright I was only gonna make you host twice a week but now you officially have a debt to pay to us." Kyoya said while smirking.

"W-why!" I demanded highly confused.

Kyoya motioned for the twins who moved Tamaki's half-unconscious body sideways and there in the floor was a set of tea in pieces.

"That tea set cost 1 trillion yen, " now I had an idea of why they called Kyoya the Shadow King.

"But Kyoya-senpai that's more than the vase that i broke!"Haruhi said trying to say something of how illogic it all sounded.

"That vase was old and well conserverd." One of the twins said. "It is so well conserved that it is one of the first tea sets made, thats why it costs so much," his twin added to the information.

Kyoya let out a chuckle and said, "Well Samantha Katsuyuki, welcome to the host club as its newest host."

What the hell in the fudgeing whole world have i gotten myself into... i thought as i became a white mushy particle that fell to the ground as the twins poked it...


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright so I fonnished chapter 3 and here I am posting chapter 2. For the next time I post another chapter will be till I finish chapter 4. Ialso wanted to say, I got grounded for a week which didn't quite help me finishing the chapter I just hope people didn't lose interest in this story. Just some small side notes: This Chapter has been re-written so it will be ... different.
> 
> Disclaimer I do not own OHSHC.

treason why Haruhi...

Fully dressed Sammy came out to where apparently her 'clients' were waiting for him, who is actually a she, to attend them. Sammy was dressed in soccer shorts, a shirt of her favorite soccer team, her shinguards, black long socks, and her brand new mercurial cleats, but when her clients saw her they went totally on and on about how cute she looked.

Then they attacked with questions of why Sammy was dressed like that which Kyoya explained.

Hosting for the first time was bad for Samantha. She was sure she was doomed since she only talked about sports and she was quite sure that none of the girls that had requested her seemed to get a single thing of what she was saying.

Halfway through it all, the girl with brown hair who had came from the platform thingy, who's name was discovered to be Renge, clapped her hands and everyone at once turned to her.

"I've decided that our dearest Sammy Katsuyuki is none other than the sporty type!"

(Sammy POV)

Out of the corner of my eye I could see that Haruhi was trying to hold back a laugh.

I glared at her and at the rest of the host club, who were looking at me as if I were an alien.

"I thought that the sports club and that the host club disliked each other," a girl who was sitting beside me said confused.

"Ohh that reminds me that Sammy-kun is in the schools soccer team and he has practice," Tamaki said with a smile. I have to admit that he looks real good for someone who was almost in a dead state just moments ago.

"What does that have to do with anything?" I snapped at the host 'king'. He looked genuinely hurt at which I only rolled me eyes.

"Mommy look our second daughter is so mean with me," Tamaki said looking at the Shadow King, Kyoya.

Even though Kyoya was blackmailing me he seemed quite interesting since he seems to know much stuff about me while I only know his name.

"Wait who the hell are you calling your daughter!" I asked my eye twitching. "Ahh soccer practice! The coach is gonna kill me! Kyoya can I go I seriously need to!" I pleaded realising the time it was and that I was seriously losing my time with all this idiots and Haruhi.

Tamaki sprang up with an idea, "How about all the host club goes on a field trip to the bleachers of the soccer field in order for Sammy's clients can see some action in the field."

All my 'clients' squealed in delight and I only faceplamed.

Could this day go anymore wrong.

First off everyone thinks I am a guy, that is except for the host club,

Second I cannot say I am a girl or they will take me out from my only joy in this pathetic school for rich bastards.

Third I am being blackmailed to be a host or my secret will be revealed but I would still not be able to go back to Mexico because my mother wouldn't let me.

Fourth I breaked a tea set that belonged to the host club that I have to now pay off.

Fifth they are gonna attend my murder since the coach will kill me for not being at practice on time.

Most of the 'ladies' decided to come so i was being followed by them and the host club close behind me, the nearest ones to me were the twins and Haruhi. As I started going down the stairs as fast as I could but I forgot the golden cleats rule: never- I repeat NEVER run in cleats. The reason of that is that there is a great chance that you will slip and fall.

So that is what happened. But not just with anything, i slipped because of a banana peel!

I closed my eyes waiting for the impact but when it never came instead two strong hands were holding my waist opened my eyes and stared at some amber eyes.

"Steady!" It was one of the twins, Kaoru to be exact.

The girls behind us started squealing and I wondered why until I heard Hikaru say, " You changed me for the new student is this how it's going to be?"

Kaoru set me down and moved over to his 'crying' twin, "Hikaru, he is nothing to me I may play around with him but you are the one when I truly love." They then got so close that if anyone moved them they would be kissing.

They girls squealed even louder and I facepalmed recognizing that act that I supposed was the 'brotherly love act'.

(Time Skip: After club and practice hours)

Everyone sighted relieved that club was over. We were heading back to the club room since we had ended up at my practice after being decided by Tamaki.

"My beautiful daughters! How in the world do you know each other? Tell me, please, dad day wants to know," he said clinging to me and Haruhi.

I kicked him in the face and he went to his emo corner.

"Yeah Haru-chan Sam-chan how do you know each other?" Honey asked looking at both of us.

"Well we used to be at middle school together but that reminds me,-" Haruhi turned to me, "where are your brothers?"

"Lucky bastards got to stay at Juarez, but I honestly hope that they send them sometime soon," I mumbled upset that I was stuck here.

"Ehhh Sam-chan has siblings?" The twins said, one in either of my sides.

My eye twitched as we got back to the club room, but I answered their question anyway, "My twin to be exact and my other two brothers."

Kaoru looked at her,"Sooooo you have a cute twins sister, you hear that Hikaru another new shiny toy that matches the newest one!"

My eye twitched but then a thought came to my mind and a smirk formed in my face, "Sure new shiny toy."

I shared a look with Haruhi who was trying so hard not to laugh. I gave her a silencing look which she too in with enthusiasm.

"My two daughters will soon become 3!" Shrieked Tamaki hugging me and Haruhi again. I only glared at him and that was enough warning for him to get off us.

Kyoya cleared his throat, "We should all head out to houses."

I froze at an reminder of one problem of mine.

Haruhi noticed and asked, "Anything wrong, Sam?"

"Well I have to stay at the house of some relatives..." my voice trailed off and the face of Kyoya turned into a smirk.

"Well that can't be that bad!" Haruhi exclaimed.

Because you don't know...

I looked away and murmured, "They are gangsters and they come to this school."

"Ehhh but the only gangster that comes here is-" the twins started to say but they were interrupted because the head of a head the had popped in the door of the host club.

"Hey can you help me look for my cousin?" Kasanoda Ritsu, my cousin entered his eyes resting on Haruhi. When he saw me he said, "Who is this, well anyway I don't have time for that can you all help me find her she has super long blood-red hair like this guy's and she won't be wearing the school's uniform that should be easy to find."

Haruhi seemed about to tell him that that was me but I gave her a playful look which she seemed to understand but gave me a disapproveing glance.

"Of course we'll help you!" I exclaimed. "I would help anyone that is a friend of my girlfriend Haruhi!" I exclaimed and he froze while Tamaki got a shocked expression and fell on the ground as a White muchy thing.

He grabbed me by the front of my shirt and screamed at muy face, "And you are fucking okay with the fact that she entratains other girls who think she is cute but like a guy?!"

I smirked, shrugged and mused, more like purred the words, "I think that's hot."

Well that made it for him he laid on the floor like a stone statue just like Tamaki had.

The twins started laughing and I snorted once bidding my whole laughter. "Samantha that

was not nice!" Haruhi demanded indignantly for using her in my little prank.

Kasanoda had gotten over his statue-like-state when he herd my name.

"What the hell is up with you scaring me Samantha! And you are supposed to be my cousin!" He said miserably.

I smirked and siad, "Why would that scare you do you have a crush on Haruhi or

somthin' like that" i said jokingly and he blushed.

I rolled my eyes, "Let's just go Ritsu."

As I exited the club room with my cousin behind me. "Just don't forget to come

tomorrow, Katsuyuki!" Kyoya called after me making my smile disappear and instead a scowl filled my face.

(time skip)

When we got to the door many men greeted us before entering the house.

"Welcome young masters." They chanted together making Ritsu laugh and me glare at them at which they retreated in horror.

"Tetsuya!" Ritsu yelled and a man with long blonde hair approached us.

"What is it young master?" He asked looking at Ritsu.

"Tell my father that Samantha is here." He ordered and the guy nodded, giving me a long glance before going away.

He came back a couple of minutes later with who I suppose is my 'uncle'. "Ritsu your cousin is a girl not a boy!" The man said glareing at Ritsu.

My eye twitched and I glared at him, "I am a female you butt brain," the poison in my voice was as clear as water.

"O-oh that's right s-sorry S-samantha." He said stuttering. I rolled my eyes and asked, "Where is my room?" Luckly for me i knew how to deal with gangsters and thugs.

Ritsu said, "I'll take you to it."

As we rounded a corner my 'uncle' screamed, "There is a surprise at her room!" Calling after us.

What now? I wondered because most surprises from today hadn't even been real surprises and they had all sucked.

Before we entered my room, three big bodies were launched at me while Ritsu and someone else watched in amusement.

(Outsiders POV)

Sammy waked the heads of her brothers in annoyance and said, "You better not do that again!"

They lined up and said in unison, "AYE AYE CAPTAIN!"

"Sam you are forgetting someone," an accusing voice said behind them.

Samantha turned to find her second best friend, Carlos Castillo. A little tone went off and the sound as coming from Sam's backpack. She look for the source of the noise to find a phone.

What the hell. I don't remember getting this thing. Mine should be somewhere around here. I'll answer and see if i get any clue as it who it belongs to...

As Sam flipped the pone open, a note fell off. It read;

Hello there new toy!

We decided to buy you a phone since

commoners don't normally have.

We gave ourselves to pass the number to

everyone from the club including Haruhi.

Love,

The twins

And bellow their signatures are neatly written in fancy handwriting. Sam rolled her eyes and answered whoever

was calling the stange phone, "Moshi moshi?"

"Sam! The hosts brought me to this weird place and they are calling a meeting and they told me to tell you to come," Haruhi said sounding desperate.

"Do I have to?!" Sam whined on the pone receiving curious stares from her cousin, friend, and brothers.

Haruhi sighted in the other end. "Please its that they are so obnoxious! I cannot deal with all of this myself."

"M'kay I'll be there but I'll haven to take some people with me. Expect 5 and me at most." Sam said unwillingly.

As Haruhi gave me the adress she was sounding more and more relived.

"Hai Hai I'll be there in a moment," Sam said dismiss ably and hanged up.

Turning to her companions she said, "Well who is up for a field trip?"

Everyone agreed.

Sam decided to go change and since the climate was quite chilly outside she decided to put on some warm pants put as she looked inside her luggage she had the urge to kill someone since her bag was filled with skirts and leggings sighting she settled in a black skirt and black leggings.

She saw someone else's bag and grabbed it quickly changing clothes to something more of her taste.

(Sammy's POV)

I went outside to were the guys were waiting for me.

I had a black T-shirt and some baggy jeans with my black converse.

"What you all looking at?" I demanded and they all deadpaned.

While they pretended to do something else I sighted relived and headed to Haruhi's house with everyone close behind me.

Honestly i could care less if i look like a guy now...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if my character is a bit mary-sue i honestly dont intend to do that. if you have any questions about the characters just pm me and ill answer gladly!

**Author's Note:**

> alrighty that is how it ends and just to let you know i will not post andy more chapters until i finish typeind chapter 3. that is how i will make myself want to update more often and if you get too impatient waiting fot the next chapter (which i highly doubt you will) just pm me and say 'stop layzing around and type the next chapter you lazy ass!' type it exactly like that and i bet the next update will be posted soon. but for now i have been having many different ideas for new stories and this are the one i have posted so far. i would put more but i dont want people to think i just post post post but not update so i will only limit myself to all the different stories that i have in my profile so far.
> 
> ANYWAY READ & REVIEW!


End file.
